Cupido Motorizado
by Abami
Summary: ¿Y si tuvieramos la oportunidad de ganarnos al galán de galanes, Terry Granchester en una carrera de autos? Averiguen que tuvo que hacer Candy para lograrlo.


**CUPIDO MOTORIZADO**

-¡Enciendan sus motores!

El anuncio por el altavoz ocasionó el rugir estruendoso de cinco autos de carrera alineados sobre la raya de salida del Autódromo Nacional de Chicago, Illinois.

-Recuerden las reglas – advirtió la presentadora – no están permitidos los golpes bajos, escupir sobre el asfalto, dejar su chicle pegado en las paredes, reventar las llantas del contrincante, jalarse de los cabellos, pellizcarse en las partes blandas ni decir majaderías que puedan escucharse a más de 5 metros de distancia ¿Entendieron?

-¡Sí! – respondieron las cinco señoritas aferradas al volante y con la pierna sobre el acelerador a punto de arrancar.

-Bien... ¡buena suerte a todas, les recuerdo que esta competencia consta de sólo una vuelta a la pista, luego de eso, la primera en llegar a la meta se queda con el premio mayor. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí! – contestaron de nuevo las mujeres con la mirada fija a través de su parabrisas.

-¡Magnífico, ahora permítanme presentarlas... ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a nuestra competencia anual "La Guerra de las Flores", donde solamente una de estas ofrecidas... ejemmm – garraspeó Ruth – perdón, una de estas señoritas tendrá el placer, el honor, el gusto de llevarse al actor más famoso de Norteamérica. Señor Granchester¿Haría usted el favor de dar un paso al frente?

Terry obedeció mansamente y agradeció a la multitud la ovación que le brindó.

-Gracias señor Granchester... ya puede volver a su lugar... señor Granchester... ¡Señor Granchester! – gritó Ruth al ver que Terry coqueteaba con una pelirroja que le mandaba besos desde las gradas - ¡A tu lugar aristócrata! – vociferó desesperada.

-¡No te pases de lista! – amenazó Terry.

-Sí señor Granchester – asintió la mujer – gracias señor Granchester – dijo cuando vio finalmente a Terry llegar hasta su sitio – ¡Bueno... continuemos... aquí las tienen señoras y señores¡Las flores más bellas del ejido!

El público volvió a aplaudir emocionado.

-¡Desde la ciudad de las naranjas... directo desde Florida¡La biblioteca ambulante... Patricia O'Brien!

-¡Bravo Patty¡Esa es mi nieta! – gritó Martha

-¿Tu porra, Patty? – dijo Elisa burlona – ahora entiendo el por qué de la ambulancia justo debajo de las gradas... de paso hubieras traído el cortejo fúnebre.

-¡Elisa! – exclamó Candy - ¡Te espero a la salida!

-¡Silencio por favor señoritas! – habló Ruth – déjenme continuar... Ahora¡Desde la ciudad de las manzanas... directo desde Nueva York¡La mediocre suicida coja... Susana Marlowe!

-¡Viva Susana¡Esa es mi hija! – gritó la señora Marlowe

-Mira, mira – intervino de nuevo Elisa - ¿Tu porra, gusanita?... Dios las hace y ellas se juntan...

-¡Elisa! – repitió Candy - ¡Ya van dos!

-¡Cállense! – dijo Ruth – sigo con mi presentación... ¡Señoras y señores, desde el meritito infierno... directo del averno¡La tarántula con rulos... Elisa Leegan!

-¡Hurra, Elisa! – gritó Luisa - ¡Pimpompim plussshh!

-¿Qué dijo esa? – preguntó Candy levantando una ceja.

-No entenderías cabeza de coliflor – sonrió Elisa - es un lenguaje que usamos entre nosotras.

-Será porque todavía no aprenden a hablar en su idioma – murmuró Annie.

-¡Tú que te metes, roba familias!

-¡Me meto lo que quiera, cara de perro!

-¡O se callan o les agujero sus tanques de gasolina! – amenazó Ruth – continuo... ejemmm... ¡Atención por favor¡Desde su natal Chicago... ambas directo desde su hermoso pueblito bicicletero, adornado con crepúsculos arrebolados... léase Lakewood... Annie Brighton y Candice White Andrew!

-¡Arriba! – gritó la Hermana María - ¡Esas son nuestras hijas! – agregó la señorita Pony.

-¿Y esa runfla de mocosos? – masculló Elisa, una, otra y otra vez – ¿Tienen algún pacto con el diablo? Ninguno de ellos ha envejecido durante toda la serie... y de tus ancianitas ni se diga... siguen igualitas...

-¡Yo la mato¡Yo la mato! – Candy abrió su portezuela para llegar hasta el auto de Elisa pero Ruth le advirtió por el altavoz que si daba un paso más, le prohibiría peinarse nuevamente de colitas y la raparía por completo - ¡Esta bien! – consintió Candy - ¡Pero de que me la pagas, me la pagas¡Te veo a la salida, que no se te olvide!

-¡Te veo en tu tía! – replicó Elisa

-¡En tu abuela y de una vez! – saltó Annie fuera de su vehículo.

Patty la siguió y a Candy no le importó si se quedaba calva, se llevaría a Elisa con ella. El trío de enardecidas chicas sacó a empujones del auto a Elisa y la comenzaron a jalonear de un lado a otro hasta marearla. Por poco y dan inicio las patadas pero los guardias de seguridad llegaron hasta ellas y las regresaron a sus automóviles.

-¡Qué clase de educación les dieron las monjitas! – dijo Ruth – no puede ser posible – se agarró la cabeza – en fin... ¡En sus marcas!

-¡Me vas a ver el polvo, huérfana! – dijo quien siempre lo dice.

-¡Candy, si gano tendrás que perdonarme pero reglas son reglas! – exclamó Annie - ¡Tendré que quedarme con Terry y te regreso a Archie!

-¿Me regresas! – sonrió Candy – ¿Cuándo se fue!

-¡Stear! – saludó Patty - ¡Te dedico mi triunfo¡Si acaso muero por las turbinas de propulsión a chorro que le pusiste al coche¡Cuida de mi abuela!

-¿Eh! – farfulló Stear

-¡Que cuides de mi abuela!

-¿Ehh! – repitió el chico fingiendo demencia.

-¡No te hagas el sordo, bruto!

-Ni tan bruto – rió Archie.

-¡Listas! – continuó Ruth...

El ruido de los motores era impresionante.

-¡Fuera!

¡La carrera comenzó, todas apretaron el acelerador hasta el fondo y tomaron sus carriles...

Patty tomó la delantera con las turbinas que Stear construyó especialmente para el "Alistear móvil XXV", Candy le seguía muy de cerca y Susana pudo darle alcance centímetros atrás sin despegársele al llegar a la primera curva. Annie y Elisa iban a la par intentando rebasarse a cada momento.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido, infeliz! – espetó Elisa

-¿Eso te dijo tu mamá cuando te vio en el cunero! – respondió Annie furiosa.

Elisa giró el volante hacia la derecha interponiéndose en el camino de Annie. La morena tuvo que frenar con violencia para evitar la colisión pero debido al brusco movimiento, su auto comenzó a girar hasta salir de la pista.

-¡Nos veremos en el infierno! – sonrió Elisa - ¡Y ahora, sigues tú, coja frentona!

La heredera Leegan aceleró alocadamente y llegó hasta Susana.

-¡Ahora si vas a desear haberte aventado de la azotea, chusma!

-¡Aléjate de mí! – dijo Susana asustada al observar la mirada psicópata de Elisa - ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!

-¡No importa¡Todas las rubias de este planeta me las pagaran¡En este momento vas a conocer a tu creador!

El auto de Elisa volvió a invadir el carril de la competencia pero Susana decidió no hacerse a un lado.

-¡Si te cruzas, te llevo conmigo!

Y lo dijo en serio, ambos coches se estrellaron aparatosamente empezando por el cofre y luego dando volteretas como un par de trompos sin control.

-Ahora solo quedamos tú y yo Patty – dijo Candy aliviada – ya puedes bajar la velocidad.

-¿Eh!

-¡Que ya puedes bajar la velocidad!

-¿Ehh!

-¡Patricia O'Brien!

-Perdóname Candy, pero aunque la cara no me ayuda¡No soy ninguna tonta¡Yo me quedo con Terry!

-¿Qué tú qué!

-¡Annie ya te dejó a Archie, no seas envidiosa!

-¡Tú tienes a Stear, ambiciosa!

-¡Si yo no quiero a Terry para casarme¡Sólo para un ratito!

-¡Ni para un ratito ni para nunca¡Tú lo pediste gordita, vas a tragar polvo!

Candy apretó los dientes y aceleró a Match 5 (parecido a la velocidad luz). Patty la imitó. Nariz con nariz quedaron ambos carros de carrera al llegar a la segunda y última curva. La competencia se tornó voraz y todo el mundo observaba con la boca abierta la carnicería que tomaba lugar en la pista.

-¡Patty! – gritó Stear - ¡No aceleres demasiado!

-¡Cállate, no me distraigas! – contestó Patty con la frente llena de sudor

-¡Patty, no lo hagas! – insistió su novio - ¡El auto puede... puede...!

Demasiado tarde, un estallido hizo volar el cofre y aventar humo por doquier. El auto de Patty tomó más velocidad pero la chica perdió el control del mismo y la meta, que sólo quedaba a unos metros, la pasó de largo con dirección al espacio exterior.

-¡No! – lloraba Stear - ¡Patty¡Mi Patty!

Candy cruzó la línea final y frenó frente al podium...

-¡La ganadora señoras y señores¡La huérfana consentida del anime!

-¡Óyeme!

-¡La que tendrá el gusto de llevarse a este portento, a este dios, a este mango, a esta escultura de carne y hueso... a este, este...!

-¡Ay ya cállate y dame mi premio de una vez!

La rubia no esperó más y jaló a Terry del cuello de la camisa para plantarle un apasionado beso.

-¡Esta noche arde Troya! – exclamó Ruth - ¿Pero ya era hora no¡Señoras y señores, despidamos a nuestros triunfadores de nuestra carrera anual "La Guerra de las flores"¡Que se oiga fuerte!

-¿Y para los perdedores qué tenemos Ruth? – intervino la narradora

-¿Ehh¡Ah¡Para los perdedores tenemos una cena romántica con nada más ni nada menos que... Misuki e Iragashi!

-¡NO! – gritó la audiencia - ¡Esas nunca cumplen... dejan todo a medias!

* * *

**_¿Les gustó? Reviews por favor, de eso nos alimentamos quienes escribimos... de todos ustedes que nos hacen favor de leernos._**

**_Gracias de antemano._**

**_Emera-chan_**


End file.
